Thinking
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: A short ConYuu fanfic. Yuuri is embarrased to find himself acting like a sappy teenager. WARNING: Spoilers for up to episode 92


Yuuri was thinking. Thinking about that enigmatic prince, Sara, the weird hidden organization Murata had founded two thousand years ago and whether he could finish all the duties that Gunter probably had back in Shin Makoku. Not to mention the exams that were coming!

His mind somehow wandered to that mission Wolfram and him had risked, dressed as _girls_. Yuuri wrinkled his nose at the recollection of himself having to wear a gown. Anyway, their plan had failed and Yuuri had been caught. But that was not what Yuuri was mulling over...No, something else was nagging at the back of his mind...what was it?

Ah! The young Maou remembered. He recalled the strange sensation he had felt in his heart during the ball, and now he realised why. Conrad, Yozak and Murata _had_ been there after all, and Yuuri wondered whether he had sensed them. Sensed Conrad...Yuuri blushed. He was starting to feel a bond with Conrad. He already knew Conrad had an uncanny sixth sense when Yuuri was in danger. Perhaps...Yuuri was beginning to develop a sixth sense for Conrad.

"Heika?" A familiar voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Please call me Yuuri." Yuuri groaned exasperatedly. Sometimes he thought Conrad did that on _purpose_.

"Are you not supposed to be studying?" Conrad's brown eyes twinkled. Yuuri responded with a sheepish smile.

Conrad was always _there_. Forever ready to protect Yuuri, knowing when he needed help, yet knowing when to give Yuuri space. He believed in Yuuri, trusted in him and even supported Yuuri's impulsive decisions when others were sceptical or disapproving.

Yuuri was suddenly aware of Conrad's gaze. He also realised he had been stoning all this while, lost in his thoughts. About Conrad. A blush attempted to creep into his cheeks, but Yuuri took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Conrad was sitting on Yuuri's bed, a bemused expression on his handsome face.

The young king glanced at the clock. It was late...he had been studying longer than he realised. He stifled a yawn.

"Is anything wrong, Heika?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri eyed him dangerously. Conrad returned the glare with a charming smile. "I mean, _Yuuri_." He said it in a tone that made Yuuri's heartbeat quicken. Only _he_ could say his name in that way...

"Nothing." Yuuri choked out, temporarily stunned by Conrad's smile. Was he always this good looking? Yuuri massaged his temples. "I'm just… tired." He wondered why Conrad had entered his room in the first place.

"Is anything wrong?" Yuuri returned the question.

"Just checking on you, Yuuri." Again Yuuri's heart fluttered. What was this? He was acting like some dopey teenager. Well, he _was_ a teenager; but dopey?

"You should get your rest. You need it." Conrad gave his normal, warm smile, placing his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri froze at the contact, nodding mutely. The older man gave a bemused smile before leaving.

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair. What was with all those confusing thoughts and feelings? He just needed to rest…yes; maybe sleep would clear his head. The young maou flopped onto his bed after doing the nightly necessities and fell asleep almost immediately.

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night. He groped around for his alarm clock. The green light illuminated the hands on the clock – it was 3am…he rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel like going back to sleep. He dragged himself out of bed. Perhaps getting a glass of water would help. He shuffled to the kitchen, feeling less awake with each step he took. Maybe he should have just forced himself to sleep…

He suddenly noticed the light in the kitchen was switched on. Someone else was awake! He entered the kitchen, squinting in the bright light. When his vision came into focus, he realised it was the person he had been thinking about in his dreams.

"Ohayo, Yuuri." Conrad said cheerfully. Yuuri grunted, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Is something bothering you?" Conrad asked, concerned. Such soft brown eyes…Yuuri reddened.

"No." Yuuri turned away. Why was he acting so _weird_? First in the bedroom, now in the kitchen. Conrad didn't pursue the matter, watching the red-faced king with amusement. He finished his own glass of water and offered to help Yuuri wash his. The young king complied, not quite meeting his eyes.

A little while later, the two made their way back to their rooms. Conrad halted all of a sudden and Yuuri followed suit, looking at the brown-haired man questioningly.

"Is there something on your mind you would like to tell me about?" Conrad asked, his brows creased. His handsome features were somehow accentuated by the shadows…Yuuri swallowed, his mind going blank for a moment.

"No." Yuuri croaked weakly. Conrad was silent, watching his king turn a shade darker again. Yuuri glanced at Conrad shyly; his expression was unfathomable. Yuuri stepped closer. Conrad didn't react. His eyes were soft; his features relaxed. Yuuri tentatively put a hand to the older man's cheek, unsure of what he was doing. Conrad did not shy away from his touch.

"Yuuri…?" Conrad asked gently. Yuuri's heart was thumping wildly. Conrad's face was so good-looking close up! There he was again, acting like a mushy teenager…But Yuuri didn't care this time.

He leaned up and kissed Conrad. Conrad's eyes widened slightly in surprise; but a second later, they closed in bliss.

Yuuri suddenly realised what he was doing and hastily pulled away. He was a brilliant red.

"I d-didn't, I m-mean, you looked so handsome and calm, so I just – " Yuuri exclaimed incoherently. Conrad just smiled that smile which made girls swoon and Yuuri feel like one of those girls. Yuuri stopped rambling.

"It's 3am and I'm half-asleep." Yuuri mumbled.

"It's 3.15am and _I'm_ wide awake." Conrad smiled.

They walked back to their rooms, a peaceful – not awkward – silence between them. That night, before Yuuri fell asleep again, he touched his lips.

"Maybe I _am_ one of those lovesick teenagers after all…" He murmured to himself, a sweet smile on his face before he finally drifted off into slumber…

_Comments/ constructive criticism appreciated. This is my second ConYuu fanfic. Thank you!_


End file.
